Brief Summer's Romance
by CoolestLoserEva
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet and they completely despise each other but when they get to know eachother for personal reasons, they think their first assumption was wrong. But soon Sasuke will leave. What will they do if they can't be together? SasuSaku Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura took a deep breath of the moist Costa Rican air and smiled. She closed her eyes and pointed her head up at the sun, somehow wondering if it was the same sun she saw back in New York, her pink hair swayed in the warm breeze.

"Here we are." Her cousin, Esteban said in his thick Spanish accent like it wasn't obvious already. He always seemed to be practicing his English. He needed to since he owned the hotel Sakura was standing in front of. The tourists needed an English-speaking person.

The hotel was not very big and it was only a few miles from the nearest town. The road to the hotel was full of rocks so you needed to have a big car that could handle it. It was more like and inn per say. All the rooms were all in several big cabins placed on the way to the bottom where the front counter was. All the way at the bottom were the dining room and a swimming pool. Way past the hotel was a mine and farther off was a luxury of wildlife and a full rain forest.

Sakura came to volunteer here like she had done almost every summer since her cousin owned it and because she loved this country so much. The only way she could come here or even afford it is if she volunteered here. Her sister, Sayu, didn't want to get her nails dirty. She only wished that it was summer here like it was in New York instead she had to spend her time in Costa Rica during the rainy season while everybody else went to places where the sun shone all day. But of course she had to deal with what she had.

She placed all her stuff in her bedroom and went outside to start helping out. None of the tourists had come already but they were sure to come sooner or later. Sakura decided to relax while she could. She was happy that she could come all alone without her family. Sure, she had a cool family but she needed a break from time to time. If she hadn't been seventeen, her parents would have probably made her younger sister go with her. But Sayu had better things to do, like hang out with her boyfriend more.

Sakura stretched as the sun shone through her light curtains and on her face. Since it was winter, the sun went down early and it came up incredibly early. Around 5:00 she was already out of bed and dressed to go downstairs and wait at the restaurant.

It was empty…and boring. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. She passed time waiting for customers to arrive-- if they ever did --by cleaning the pool, checking the rooms, rehearsing her Spanish etc. A bit after midday, when Sakura was just about to drop dead from boredom, Esteban walked up to her followed by what looked like tourists, white ones at that.

"Sakura," Esteban called her name when he reached her. "These are the Uchihas; would you please show them around?"

"Sure." She responded. "No problem."

"Finally!" The Lady that looked like the mother said. "Someone who speaks proper English!"

Esteban fumed as he walked away and Sakura immediately didn't like her, although it was amusing the way Esteban got mad.

_Just because you come to another country doesn't mean that everybody has to speak your language fluently. _ Sakura thought to her. She was rich and spoiled, Sakura could tell at a glance. She put on her well-practiced fake smile and motioned them to follow her.

The little boy, who was around 6 years old, ran in front. She toured the family of four around showing them everything, including the old mine and demonstrated her knowledge on the plants and animals all around.

"Hey look at this." Sakura called over to the boy. She bent down and pointed at small plants with tiny leaves. "These are called Dormilonas because when you touch them, they pulled back as if they were going to sleep." She put a finger on the plant and it scrunched up. The little boy gasped and put his hand out to touch another who pulled back the same way.

"Mommy, look!" He said happily pointing at the plants.

"Yes, Stanley I saw." His mother said but really she was looking at her husband who was looking afraid of the monkey grunts coming from below.

Stanley headed over to the small pond and looked inside as if there might be something even more extraordinary than what Sakura just showed him. She led them away from the pond, going higher and they met a tub.

"This water is very special because if comes from around the volcano," She pointed to the large mountain. "It's the perfect temperature and people say it's supposed to have healing powers... But I don't believe in that."

"Sasuke is the superstitious one in our family." Mr. Uchiha said as he put his hand on the shoulder of his son. He looked around Sakura's age, if not older. "He is a fool for such things."

"Dad." Sasuke growled. He turned his cold glare to Sakura as if he were warning her not to tell anyone. She felt self-conscious under his gaze in her tank top and short shorts but decided not to think about it.

"Well, we're done." Sakura sighed and rearranged her gaze to the tub where Stanley was awing at the temperature. "We're back at the beginning."

"Thank you." The lady said. "My name is Lorelei and that is my husband Josh. These are my sons Sasuke and Stanley. And your name is?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She replied quickly. "Have a great stay." She concluded and quickly walked away. If she stayed any longer she was afraid they'll make her their personal servant for their stay at the hotel.

Another group of college tourists arrived, speaking Spanish. Usually the people that came to the hotel were either local or from United States. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully until Sakura found Stanley by the pond, all alone.

"What are you doing here all alone, Stanley?" Sakura approached him slowly.

"My brother won't play with me so I hide from him." She smiled at his weird conjugation of the verb to hide.

"Don't worry, when you want to play, you can just come to me and I'll play with you, okay?" Stanley's face turned from glum to glad. "But don't tell your brother, he might get jealous." Stanley nodded happily.

"Stanley!" A voice called from far away. "Oh God, where is that kid? Stanley! Mom, wants you back, Stan—"Sasuke came into sight from behind a bush. "Come here Stanley." He ordered.

"No," Stanley said fiercely. "Sakura said she'll play with me" Sakura wanted to tell Stanley to shut up. He'll most likely get her into trouble but the only thing she could do was smile innocently.

"Stanley, go to Mom. Now!" Stanley couldn't resist the sternness in his voice. He ran away crying in the direction Sasuke was pointing.

"What are you doing? Perverting my brother." He frowned at Sakura. "Don't talk to my brother. You might give him weird ideas."

"Excuse me, asshole." Sakura said before she could stop herself. Sasuke looked astonished. "He didn't have anyone to play with so I offered to play with him. I wasn't perverting him. If you don't want me to talk to him then why don't you play with him?"

"He shouldn't play with the likes of you and I don't have time." Sasuke's voice was so low it felt like the rumbling of the earth.

"I don't like the way you're speaking to me. I have feelings just like you do." Sakura raised her voice instead of lowered it like Sasuke was doing.

"Don't compare your feelings to mine." He growled, suddenly very angry. "You're just a low-class person. You have no idea how I feel."

"Exactly! I am a person and just because you happen to be richer than me, it doesn't mean you have the right to acknowledge me in that way and crush my feelings."

"I pay you for your services so you should do what I say. How dare you speak to me like that?" He turned to walk away.

"It doesn't matter. If you respect me, I'll respect you. Jerk." She could see his ears going red with anger.

_The sooner he leaves the better, that asswipe._

**(A/N: I know it's weird because they're Japanese in Costa Rica but this is fan fiction, people deal with it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura later found out that he was staying for almost the whole time she would be here. He would be going out to tourist attractions for some days straight but always in the end returning to the hotel. She never knew she could hate someone as much as she hated this stuck up white rich kid.

Sasuke was thinking the same in his bedroom. He didn't like the way she had stood up to him acting like she was better than he was. Nobody had ever spoken to him that way. He was forming a plan in his head to get back at her. So far he hadn't been very creative but he thought that if he got to know her more, he'd think of something. Also, his Dad had always taught him to learn everything about something before you hate it entirely so you could give reasons why you do. Since Sasuke was bored, he decided to take on this new quest.

Sakura was still angry the next morning so she woke up even earlier than the sun and stormed down to the kitchen. She paced, having nothing to do but then decided it would be best to sit down. She pushed hard on the swinging door and heard a grunt and an "ow" on the other side. She turned to look and saw Sasuke holding his forehead.

"Do you always open doors so violently?" He said when he saw her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura panicked. "Wait a sec. Sit down." She shoved him on a chair and went into the kitchen to grab a wet cloth. She raced back and applied it to the small cut on his head. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"You should be." Sasuke scoffed.

"You know what," Sakura threw the cloth at his chest. "You can help yourself."

"Wait," Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sorry that was out of line. You were helping me. And you were right. I _do _treat people like shit just because I'm rich. It's how I was raised."

Sakura sighed and bent down again to dab the cloth on his forehead. Sasuke cheered in his head. The plan was in motion. It was silent as they had nothing to say. Sakura concentrated on his cut and Sasuke stared at her face since it was the closest thing to him. He cringed as he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Don't pull away. I'm not poisonous." He sighed and glared at the door behind Sakura. "Why do you hate Costa Rica so much?"

"I never said that." The frown never strayed from his face.

"Yeah but I can read your body language." Sakura pointed out. "You're dying to get back home. Costa Rica is a really nice place, you know."

"Prove it!" He scoffed. Sakura stopped dabbing his cut as it stopped bleeding and Sasuke shook his head so that his black bangs were back in their normal position, almost covering his amazing grey eyes.

"Where's that accent from anyways?" Sakura inquired.

_Why are you so interested?_ Sasuke wanted to say but he stopped himself.

"Ireland." He complied. Sakura nodded.

"Okay then, Sasuke Uchiha from Ireland, I promise to teach you more about my country so that you'll learn to like it." She smiled standing up.

"Looking forward to it, Sakura Haruno from Costa Rica." They smiled at each other, both fake but they convinced one another.

Sakura was determined to show Sasuke that Costa Rica was an amazing country and Sasuke was determined to hate her and get revenge on her.

"_Hello Lovers"_ A pudgy man said in Spanish as he walked past them. He was wearing an apron and carrying a box full of ingredients.

"_We're not lovers, Miguel"_ Sakura said shocked that he would get that impression. Miguel just shrugged and walked away.

"What was that?" Sasuke wondered.

"Nothing" Sakura replied nervously. "Anyway, I've got to go help him. See you"

Sakura was thinking as she walked away, how she could have gotten a bad first impression of Sasuke. He still had an attitude but not as much of a bloated ego as yesterday.

Sasuke sat down and composed a song in his head, something he did when he needed to calm down.

**(A/N: Sorry if you see some names or something that doesn't belong in the Naruto Show but I originally made this with different people but then I changed their names.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damn you, sun!" Sakura pulled her cushion over her head. She had had a good dream but she was still trying to remember the details.

"Fine I'll get up!" She said after a few minutes. "But I still hate you."

She yawned as she walked down the hill. She brought her pencil and sketchbook with her hoping that she could sketch before she had to work. She headed to her favorite place to sketch where she knew no one would bother. It was a small lagoon down past the mines where no one ever went unless they knew the place really well. Also many tourists were paranoid that a strange animal would get them. Sakura was always prepared for something like that.

Sasuke, being a person who barely works and doesn't move around a lot, woke up after having rested so much during the day. Sasuke was into sports but not during his vacation. The sun woke him up entirely and he couldn't go back to sleep. He heard some humming outside and pulled back the curtains to find Sakura walking out of her cabin. Her cabin was right in front of his and he never even realized it. She looked really happy about something.

Sasuke got dressed and walked out following her down the hill and into the forest. He walked behind her for about 5 minutes until she stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Are you following me?"

"Sort of." He said. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sasuke" She said turning around. "I know all the sounds of this rainforest and the sounds that you make aren't part of them."

"What about you, humming happily along all by yourself? Aren't you afraid that something will get you?" He growled making a face that was supposed to look like a wild animal.

"Nope" she shook her head and he scoffed. "So why were you following me anyways?"

"You said you would show me your country." He shrugged. "I saw you walking in front of my cabin and I was going to ask you to."

"Okay then, follow me, we're almost there." She motioned him.

"Where's there?"

"You'll see." She smirked as they continued walking in the same direction.

"Hey, what's this?" Sasuke made a grab for her sketch book but she pulled away fast.

"They're my sketches." She hugged the book close to her chest. "I hate it when people judge my drawings. It makes me feel uneasy."

"Come on, please." He put his hand out. "I promise I won't judge them. And if I do than it'll be something good."

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you always get want you want." Sakura smiled and held the book even closer. He stuck out his tongue at her in a very childish manner which made her laugh.

"How old are you?" Sakura questioned. "Because I think you're a little too old to be sticking your tongue out at people."

"I'm eighteen. My birthday was May 3rd." He tried to look through the trees to see where they were going but to no avail.

"I'm turning eighteen September 27th. I thought you were older than that" She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward faster. "Sorry, you were standing right next to a snake pit."

Sasuke looked back to see a snake slithering out of a hole and hissing at him. He looked at Sakura's calm composure.

"Aren't you scared of anything?" He demanded.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I just look around and then I know what's coming up so I don't have to be scared. It pays to be observant in a rain forest."

"I guess." Sasuke grinned. He was finding it easy to act like this with her. It was hardly an effort" But you're not scared of anything? Nothing in the forest? No animals? A boy following you that you barely know? Not even death?"

She chuckled "I think everyone is scared of the concept of dying and how they're going to leave their loved ones. I'm nervous about what awaits after I die 

but I'm not scared of dying." Sasuke looked appalled. "Death is a part of life and I accept it."

"You are _so_ much different than the girl where I come from." He shook his head.

Sakura grinned. "Death is everywhere." She pointed at a dead bird not far away. "But so is life" She motioned to the whole forest.

"But still," He pushed. "You must be scared of _something_!"

"Okay fine," She sighed. "I'm scared of… big hairy spiders."

"Ha!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Nature girl is scared of spiders."

"Only the big hairy ones, like tarantulas!" She defended herself. "What about you?" What are you scared of? Since we're on the subject."

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly. "Is that where were going?" He pointed ahead to a lagoon. The trees stood far away from it acting as decoration but not taking the spotlight away from the water. The river ran lightly into it but was slowed down so that the lagoon was as calm a small lake.

"Yeah." She said. "But you're avoiding the question."

"What about this?" Sasuke pointed at a flipped over boat. "Is it a canoe?"

"Not really because it's handmade." She said. "There aren't any seats in it and it's pretty big and old."

"Let's ride in it." He grinned. His act was getting easier to play or maybe it wasn't turning into an act so much as it was real.

"Not if you say it like that." Sakura pursed her lips and frowned.

"Ok." Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, will you please ride in this weird looking thing with me?"

She smiled at the way his accent flowed with the words making it sound so sincere. "Sure."

She dropped her things on the ground and forgot about the subject of fears. She helped pushed the boat right side up. She grabbed her sketch, afraid 

that a monkey might run off with it, since they're known to do just that, and threw it in. She helped Sasuke pushed it out into the water and jumped in first. Sasuke followed soon after. She put her sketchbook on her lap so it wouldn't get wet and grabbed a pair of oars.

"I've never been on a boat before." Sasuke said randomly. "Well, I've been on motor boats but nothing like this."

"It's a good experience." Sakura nodded. "Having to actually move your muscles to get to where you want."

"Ha-ha, funny." He frowned. "It's weird not hearing the motor or feeling the vibrations."

"Or polluting the earth."

"Okay you know what?" He stopped rowing. "You can't hate me just because I'm rich."

"And you can't hate me just because I'm middle-class." She said as a comeback. "Besides I was brought up to hate people like you and yet I'm rowing a freaking boat with you. Ironic, isn't it?"

"You're not as bad as I thought you were." Sasuke commented and as the words came out, he knew they were the truth. "I mean you _are _different and you do piss me off a lot but it's amazingly refreshing. Having someone stand up to me like that."

"Sasuke," She paused. "Keep rowing or you're never going to get to see the amazing view."

"So Bossy!" He picked up his oars. He looked over at Sakura as the sun shone in her eyes. He never noticed how green her eyes really were.

"You can stop now Sasuke!" Sakura announced after a while of rowing. They were both panting a little bit. "Look how the light shines on the mountains during this time of the day. It's amazing." He looked over to where she was pointing. Sure enough, the rising sun traced a line on the water and shone on the volcano in a very artistic manner.

It reminded Sasuke of Sakura's artistic mind and her sketchbook which was sitting on her lap, unguarded. She wasn't really paying attention to him.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed it and opened it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "Give it back. " She was on her knees reaching over trying to grab it from him. He was leaning back away from her reach still flipping through the pages.

"These are awesome" He complimented. "Why didn't you want me to see them? You're really good." The compliment was out of his mouth as if it were the easiest thing ever, which surprised him. He wasn't one to give many compliments.

"Please don't drop it." She panicked as his hands were over the water. The sketches were of common things in the forest. "It's really important to me!"

"I won't." He reassured. She kept trying to reach past him. But his arms were longer than hers. With all the commotion, the bark swayed and Sakura fell forward and Sasuke fell back. Sasuke let out all his air as she knocked the wind out of him. It was a few seconds before she realized what happened. She scrambled up from him and moved back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She was already blushing with the close contact.

Usually Sasuke would have gotten so mad right about now but he was having fun. For the first time in a long time he was amusing himself.

"You're not that heavy but you just knocked the wind out of me." He muttered. "If you wanted to get on me so bad you could've just said so." He chuckled and passed Sakura her sketchbook. She snatched it from him.

"Jerk." She held it close to her chest again. "You made me do that!" She looked up at the sun. "I have to get back and work."

"Yeah, I have to get back to." He said looking at his watch. "My parents are probably waking up by now."

They rowed back to shore in silence but it wasn't awkward because they were admiring the view. They pushed the boat on the shore so the water wouldn't drag it back in and walked back to the cabins. Almost at the end of their walk, Sasuke spoke up.

"Thanks for showing me your country."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned. "I barely showed you anything."

Sasuke pointed at her sketch book in her hand. "I saw a lot in there. All the beautiful scenery and those people. Was your boyfriend in there?"

Sakura flipped through the pages and pointed at a picture of a sad looking kid with incredibly messy hair. "This guy?" Sasuke nodded. "No, he's just my best friend, Kenny."

"So you're boyfriend is not in there?" He asked.

"Nope," Sakura answered. "Because I don't have a boyfriend. What about you?"

"No I'm single."

"Hard to get the girls with all your money?" Sakura grinned.

"You're so funny, Sakura." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Who's that?" He pointed at the sketch next to Kenny.

"That's my mom." Sakura said passionately. At that moment they arrived at the restaurant.

"When did she die?" Sasuke asked.

"Last year. How did you-?"

"When someone talks about someone that way…I can just tell." He smirked.

"Sakura!" Esteban's voice called. "What are you doing down there?"

"Duty calls." She ran towards Esteban.

"I'm going to follow you tomorrow morning too, okay?" Sasuke called.

"Sure!" When she reached Esteban he was frowning. "Aw come on, I'm 5 minutes late."

"There's another group that came last night that needs a tour." He pointed to a group of 2, what looked like a father and son.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno," She introduced herself. The son looked at least a year younger than her from his round, childish face.

"I'm David Stone and that's my father Robert Stone."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled nervously. She didn't like the way David was looking at her from underneath his curly blond hair. "Follow me."

As soon as she was done the tour she ran up to set the tables. David was hitting on her like crazy and it was making her feel very uncomfortable. She sat down where she had left her sketchbook and passed time until lunch, where she would have to keep waiting on the people who are richer than her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke followed her every morning for the next 2 weeks. Sasuke had forgotten his plan for revenge. He decided the reason why he wanted to hang out with her was because he actually _wanted_ to. Sakura didn't mind having him around since he was a really good listener. They talked about what they had in common and what their differences were. Either way they learned a lot about each other. In the morning was the only time they had to talk to each other since Sasuke was usually out during the day and Sakura was working. Lorelei was surprised to see Sasuke was smiling when he was at the breakfast table.

One breakfast, when Sakura was serving the Davidsons, she was surprised with a request.

"Hey Sakura, could you do us a favour?"

"It depends." She said nervously. She wondered what they could possibly need her help for.

"Well these past few days we've been going around without a guide and we were wondering if you could be our guide. Only if it's for one day, maybe you could just point us in the right direction." Stanley was doing the puppy dog eyes. "We understand that you're busy but we already talked to your cousin and he said it'll be okay, if it's okay with you."

"We want to enjoy the wonders of this country and you seem to know it best." Mr. Davidson tried to convince. "If you could just help us tomorrow."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he was smirking at her.

_Darn that woman went behind my back._ Sakura thought to herself._ I bet Esteban is happy to get rid of me for a day._

"Sure, I'd love to. If my cousin says it's alright." Sakura exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "I've wanted to get out of here for a while now."

"Alright then, it's settled." Mrs. Davidson said happily. "We'll meet you outside in the morning."

Sakura put on her pretty blue summer-dress she had. Today she didn't have to work; she had a day off from her volunteering life. She supposed it wasn't that bad. She didn't have to put her hair up either because she wasn't working so it lay past her shoulder blades in light curls. She didn't put much makeup because of the moist temperature and it would probably get runny and crappy. When she was ready, she walked outside to meet the Davidson family. Sasuke was loading water and supplies in the trunk while his parents were probably trying to get Stanley out of bed.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Sasuke turned around and he looked like he was scrutinizing her with a frown on his face.

"What?" Sakura pushed her hair back and looked at the floor as if she had something on her face.

"You look so…so…" Sasuke couldn't say anything. "I can't find the word."

"Your expensive school didn't teach you any adjectives to use on a daily basis." She shook her head. "Tsk Tsk!"

"You mean insults not adjectives." He joked but still shocked at her appearance. She punched his arm hard. "I was kidding!" Sakura pulled on the front of his clean striped shirt lightly.

"Some of us can't afford to wear great clothes every day."

"Okay, let's get going." Mr. Davidson walked out holding Stanley who still looked sleepy. Mrs. Davidson followed close behind them holding her purse. They all climbed in the car with Mr. Davidson behind the wheel. "Sakura, you tell us where to go."

Sakura took them to a small local zoo and other tourist attractions. She also led them around the town called Cahuita, showing them the beautiful beach and how calm the water was because of the coral reefs down in the ocean. The water was so clear but they hadn't brought their bathing suits. They ate at a local restaurant and paused to listen to the howler monkeys that screeched from the trees, their voices seemed amplified and unreal. She even took the time to gather up some flyers for them and tell them which place they should go to next and in what order…for another day.

"Sakura, you're a life-saver." Mrs. Davidson admired on the ride back to the hotel. "This is truly a wonderful country." Sakura smiled as she played with 

Stanley's blondish hair whose head was lying on her lap. He had fallen asleep after all the sight-seeing. She looked at Sasuke who had black and so did his parents' although Mr. Davidson's hair was lighter. Where did Stanley get it from?

Sakura carried Stanley's small body to his room and placed him in his bed tucking the covers over him. His face seemed so calm when he was sleeping. She kissed his forehead lightly.

"What a day. You should go into a tour-guiding profession." Sasuke stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest, staring at them seriously. "You really like him don't you?" She glanced over at him and walked to the door.

"He's a special kid, of course I like him." She tried to walk past him but was stopped when he placed his arm in front of her.

"He's too young for you, you know." Sasuke joked. Sakura scoffed, pulled the door close and walked under his arm.

"I'll just wait 'till he's older." She joked back.

"You like me too, right?" It was meant as a joke but it was a real question hopefully in result of a serious answer.

"Well," She paused. "I don't know. I mean with all the money you have, you seem so ego-centric." At first he thought she was serious but then she gave him a wide smile. "Come on, let's go eat."

Sasuke didn't see Sakura during dinner. She usually waited on the costumers and sat at her staff table to eat but today she had left quickly, which bothered Sasuke. He finished diner early and went out for a moonlight walk. If he hadn't put on insect repellant, the mosquitoes would have eaten him alive by now. He walked past the mine and leaned against the fence and stared out at the top of the rainforest where the moon shone on the top of the short trees. It was a noisy night full of different chirping from different animals. He heard a squeak and looked around to see who or what had done it. He looked up and saw a monkey jumping to branches. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and saw Sakura's blue dress.

"What are you doing up there? And in a dress no more." He asked curiously. Her pretty dress was going to get ruined.

"What are you still doing down there?" She responded holding on the thick branch she was sitting on. "Get your ass up here." He placed his feet on the footholds of the tree and climbed from branch to branch until he reached her branch. "I can't believe you found me." She moved to make room for him. She had tied the bottom of her dress and taken off her shoes so she could climb the tree properly. "This is where I come to think."

"Oh, well now I know where it is." He remarked.

"Big deal! Though I admit it'd be harder to think when you're around." She twiddled the bottom of her dress.

"Why's that?" Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about.

"Because…you're distracting." He huffed in pretend anger.

His face turned into the frown that seemed to be carved on his face. Sakura laughed at his lack of emotions. He tore his gaze from the scenery to look at her laughing features. He leaned forward and reached out so she stopped laughing abruptly.

"What?"

He pulled out a leaf and showed it to her. "You just had a leaf in your hair, that's all." At that moment, it seemed time stopped and everything was gone except for them. Sasuke broke the silence with a random word. "Stunning."

"Pardon?" Sakura frowned. He was confusing her more and more lately. Sasuke wasn't sure about himself either but she didn't know that.

"This morning, when I had nothing to say, I meant to say 'stunning.' You looked absolutely amazing." He searched her green eyes and wondered how she could have changed him so much. She made him feel something that he's never experienced before. It made him feel insecure but so sure about everything at the same time.

"Sort of late but thanks anyways." She smiled.

"Better late than never." He returned her smile warmly. He let the feeling take over him so the insecurity would go away. They closed their eyes in the bliss of the moment and continued to move forward. Time wasn't an option during this moment because they didn't care. All they could hear was their own 

hearts beating. Lips inched apart when Mrs. Davidson's voice was heard calling out for Sasuke. A startled Sakura opened her eyes and pulled back losing her balance and making a weird sound. She grabbed his shoulders and he wrapped one arm around her to catch her while the other rested on the tree to balance himself. Once his balance was gained, he let out a sigh. "That was close. You're always so clumsy." He looked down at the floor. If she had fallen, she would have broken a bone or worse. She looked at him gratefully, admiring him for the moment.

"SASUKE!" Mrs. Davidson's voice was even louder making Sakura jump up from shock again fortunately; Sasuke's arm was still around her so she didn't lose her balance.

"I'm coming, Mom!" He screamed over his shoulder and then rolled his eyes: a common teenager action. "I guess I got to go now. Are you going to let go?" He raised his eyebrows and she pulled back, startled.

"Oh, yeah right." He smirked at her nervousness and forgetfulness. They both made their way slowly down the tree while the monkey ran down without them. Sakura glared at him. He wasn't wearing a dress though he _was_ barefooted like her. She was starting to regret wearing it but fortunately she had tied it up so nothing could be seen. She reached the last branch and hesitated deciding whether to jump off or not. It would hurt her feet if she did.

"Here, I'll help you down." Sasuke raised his arms to her. What other choice did she have? So, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he held her hips laying her carefully on the floor. Sakura hadn't realized how broad his shoulders were and how tall and manly he was until she was standing right in front of him. He was at least a head taller than short little Sakura. She moved back quickly and put on her shoes, blushing at what had just happened. "I'll walk you to you room, ok?"

"Of course and I would just get lost on the way there." She said sarcastically. "I know this place better than you do."

"I'm just trying to be nice." He started walking away and she followed. "Mom, we're going up to our rooms."

"Okay then you can be nice." She smiled at him innocently and then held on to his hnad walking up the hill so she wouldn't slip. They were almost there when Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura?" She made a sound in acknowledgement. He was going to say something but changed his mind at the 

last minute. "It's not so easy being rich, you know?" She pulled back to look up at him.

"Huh?" She looked at his frowning face.

"You know, I never know if people are hanging out with me just because I'm rich or because they want to." His frowned never left his face. "But I know you're hanging out with me because you want to because you hated me at first. Right?"

"Believe me, Sasuke. I am the worst liar you'll ever meet." Sakura said. "I hang out with you because it's fun to talk to you."

"Yeah, I feel the same but your words could just be the words of a very _good_ liar." He sighed.

"Well, then you'll have to trust me and find out." She smiled.

"You're so carefree." He sighed in jealousy.

"I know, right?"

They arrived at her room and she let go of him to open her door.

"This is my room." She said softly. "Are you going to follow me tomorrow morning? Even if I _am _hanging out with you for your money?"

"I wouldn't miss it." He replied with a smile. "Besides I don't think you're that kind of person. Good night."

"Good night." Sasuke waited until the door was closed then he walked back to his cabin


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Sakura found herself greeting the sun instead of cursing at it. Sakura was surprised to find that Sasuke didn't come out of his cabin immediately after she came out of hers like he usually did. So she walked down to the restaurant alone. Everything there was to work on at the hotel, she had already done during the week or someone else had. After she finished setting the breakfast tables, she sat down at one of them and laid her head in her arms.

"Are you feeling gloomy, today?" Someone said behind her. She lifted her head and a smile spread across her face.

"No, just tired." She said as he sat down in front of her.

"Yeah, it must be hard working all day and having these long conversations with me in the morning." Sasuke nodded.

"But I like our conversations." Sakura reassured. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Because of these conversations, I don't feel like I only met you a few days ago. I feel like I've known you for a long time." She confessed. "I think you might know more about me than some of my friends."

"My friends never talk to me like this." They were both leaning forward on the table subconsciously. "They don't have time. The only problems they're interested in are their own." He paused. "Besides I don't know everything about you. Like what's your favorite color."

"I thought that would be obvious." She pointed at the rainforest below. "Green." Of course, loving Costa Rica and all its greenness.

"I like the color green too." Sasuke confessed. "Recently it's my favorite color."

"Why?" She stared into his grey eyes, searching for some hint. "For the same reason as me?"

"No. No reason." He looked into her green eyes. "I just like the color."

"So, do you still hate my country?" Sakura inquired.

"I never really did." He said. "I just felt like I didn't belong."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to in a different country isn't it?"

"For sure." He breathed loudly. "It's weird how when we first met, we hated each other completely." Sakura smiled at the thought. "But now we're like…well, friends."

"I never thought I could change my mind about someone so much, you know?" Sakura whispered. "I never thought I would be friends with a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" Sasuke questioned. "You mean a rich, spoiled, know-it-all, Irish attention-seeker?"

"Yeah," She grinned. "But I like your accent! I never hear anything like it."

"I guess we can both agree that we're different from anyone we've ever known." The pitter-patter of the rain surprised Sakura. She was usually so in touch with nature and she hadn't even realized the rain was coming.

"Oh." She exclaimed. "That's never happened to me before."

"You always know when the rain is coming?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "But when you're talking to me, you hadn't even realized." It was not a question, it was a fact.

"I told you, you were distracting." Sakura looked down at the plastic table cloth. "Yesterday remember?"

"Yeah…yesterday." He sighed and continued staring into her eyes successfully capturing her gaze in his. It was like the moment yesterday, in the tree. When time stopped. The moment was perfect with the rain and the twittering of the birds of the rainforest. They felt like they were going to continue doing what they were doing yesterday before they were so rudely interrupted.

"_You're not lovers?_" They pulled back and turned to face Miguel. "_You could have fooled me._" He continued in Spanish. Sakura just smiled at him innocently.

"_Okay, then_." He winked at Sakura. "_I'll leave you love-birds alone then. Young love is so rare these days_."

"Miguel!" Sakura whined. Sasuke let out a loud sigh of frustration. Interrupted again!

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ok?" She said standing up.

"Actually you might see me around during the day because my family decided to sleep in today." Sasuke smiled easily.

"Ok then." She made her way to the kitchen. "See you around."

The Davidson family came for breakfast around 10:00. Sakura served them with her usual smile and slipped Stanley a candy when his parents weren't looking. Stanley almost gave it away by laughing and shoving it in his mouth.

It was the end of the week, everything was done. Usually the weekends were the time when Sakura had the most free-time. She cleaned the pool and couldn't put it off any longer. She wanted to talk to Sasuke so badly, it was like an addiction. So she went looking for him. She groaned in frustration when she couldn't find him, not even in the beginning of the rainforest. She didn't want to go in the rainforest because she doubted he would be so far in. She walked a little ways back towards the mine when the heard a noise, followed by a voice.

"Wow, you didn't even notice me." Sasuke said from behind her. "I thought you knew all the sounds of the rain forest. It looks like you had something on your mind."

"I was thinking." Sakura lied frowning.

"You _are _a terrible liar!" He chuckled darkly. "It looked like you were looking for something but then gave up."

"Um…well, I was actually looking for you." She admitted.

"Why were you looking for me?" He said raising his eyebrow.

She hesitated. "Because I was bored."

"Sure, Sakura you can come to me whenever you're bored." Sasuke said.

"Like I need your permission." A faint smile played on her lips. "I'll just do whatever I want…like you always do."

Sasuke took a step forward so he was standing right in front of her. "Listen, there's something I want to do, right now so I'm just going to go for it."

"Sure," She said uncertainly. "Do whatever you want. You don't need my permission."

"Okay, if you say so." He took a step forward, grabbed her by the waist and twisted her so her back was facing the ground and he was holding her weight with his arms. She automatically grabbed his shoulders, scared that she'll fall. In this position, she relied completely on Sasuke's strong arms and couldn't escape unless he put her right side up, or dropped her.

"K-Sasuke. P-put me down. This isn't funny." She stuttered looking at his serious face. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I want to do." He then proceeded to kiss her without her permission. After a few moments, Sakura got over her insecurity and kissed him back. When he was finished he brought her to her feet, still keeping his hands on her waist.

"You asshole!" Sakura squealed, out of breath. "You just took advantage of me."

"You told me to do whatever I wanted." He smirked.

"I wanted you to do that too but not like that!" She punched his chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

"You wanted me to do that?" He asked repeating her words.

She blushed furiously, realizing what she admitted. "Don't ever do that again!" She commanded, ignoring the question.

"Do what?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh, you mean this." This time she didn't have time to say anything as he crushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back before he put her on her feet again.

"Didn't I just tell you not to do that?" She gasped again.

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I'm spoiled. I get what I want. Besides," He removed his hands. "You kissed me back."

She hesitated, not knowing what to say. "T'-that's because I didn't want you to drop me."

"Don't worry. I believe you." He said sarcastically. She glared at him for a moment.

"You're so…" She groaned as she looked for a word. "I can't talk to you right now." She walked away leaving him there smirking.

He was still smirking when he went back to his cabing that night. Stanley and him shared a room in the cabin while their parents used another room. Sakura had been avoiding talking to him but not avoiding him entirely. Sometimes he could see her blushing while staring into open space or at him thinking about something...the kiss no doubt.

"Why are you so happy?" Stanley asked him, breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I haven't seen you smile like that since you were going out with whats-her-name, Michelle."

"Whatever." Sasuke wiped the smirk off his face.

"Sasuke likes Sakura!" Stanley sung repetitively.

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke." Lorelai interrupted the fight going on and placed her hand on his shoulder, whispering so Stanley couldn't hear. "Your father and I were discussing, before he leaves tomorrow, about how much time you were spending with that girl Sakura and we noticed how much happier you've been."

"What? A guy isn't allowed to smile now?"

"No, of course. We _want_ you to be happy." She smiled. "But we were wondering if there was anything going on between you two."

_Like you could recognize love if it was right in your face._ He thought silently. _You married Dad for his money._

"No." He answered. "We're just friends." Sasuke was concentrating hard on his answer and on the concerned look on her face. He was almost positive that if he told them that he had feelings for Sakura, they would do their best to shut her out of his life because, of course, the money issue.

"Good." Lorelai sighed in relief. "Let's keep it that way. But be careful. And we don't want you to hang out with her so much. We don't want her to hurt you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Sasuke," She chuckled. "We know the whole reason why she's hanging out with you." He waited for the reason. "You're a good-looking rich kid to her. She's going to try and get as much money out of you as possible."

"That's not the only reason." Sasuke fumed, suddenly very angry.

"Don't lie to yourself, Sasuke." She laughed. "We have power, she wants it. Simple as that. She'll do anything to get it."

"Fine, you know what?" Sasuke got control of his anger. "If you think of her that way then I won't hang out with her that much. Happy?" His lie was so forceful it definitely convinced them. He stalked out of his cabin slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Although Sakura was supposed to mad at Sasuke, she could help but replay the feeling she had had when he had kissed her. She had avoided serving his table during dinner and she knew he noticed. In the morning, she had woken up, yet again to greet the sun in a friendly manner. She hummed her favourite tune as she made her way down to the field where the cows and horses stayed. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't find her here so she could think about whether she should forgive him or not. But unfortunately, he always found her, no matter where she was.

"Hi." He came from the front so he wouldn't scare her like he did yesterday.

"Hey." She replied in monotone.

"You're talking to me. Does that mean you forgive me?" He looked sort of sad.

She sighed. "I guess." She paused before changing her attitude. "But if you ever do that again, don't expect me to."

"Did you hate it so much?" He questioned his usual frown back on his face.

"No," She said noticing the frown. "I hated the way you suddenly attacked me like a wild animal. It was much unexpected and very brutal."

"How can you stand there looking so tempting and expect me not to do that?" He smiled. "Besides I thought you we used to wild animals, being a nature girl and all."

"Most of them, I know how to deal with but you were just so fast." She walked into a stable with a large white horse and brushed it.

"What slower animal would you like me to be? A sloth" Sasuke joked.

"No, just be gentler." Sakura suggested. "And maybe I'll let you kiss me again."

"_Like I need your permission_" He quoted. "I can be gentler."

"Prove it." She scoffed. "A rich kid like you would probably have a tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted."

"Well then," He took her face in his hands as gently as possible. "Don't deprive me of what I want."

She blushed and forgot about everything as he got closer and pressed his lips against hers. He r hands were limp against his chest as he dominated her mouth with his tongue. She closed her eyes and felt her pulse race as she kissed him back. She felt the feeling from the day before take over. He mind went blank and cloudy and she felt a small but evident spark in her stomach as if it were jumping up and down. She felt like she didn't have control over her body but that was somehow very relaxing. When he finally pulled away they were both panting.

"That was better, Sloth." She opened her eyes to look at his.

"You're blushing." He caressed her burning cheek with the back of his hand. "And I can feel your pulse racing." It made her blush a deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"Want to milk some cows?" She tried to change the subject and looked away so he couldn't see her blush, although it was already too late.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." He muttered.

"Well, do you?" She smiled. "You could get your rich hands dirty for once."

"Not particularly."

"Well, then you better leave because you'll distract me from my work." He could see the disappointed look on her face.

"But," He said urgently, "If I can stay with you then I'll milk some freaking cows." She smiled at him.

Sakura collected the bucket and the stools and everything else necessary for the milking. She made his sit on one side of the cow and she sat on the other. She taught him how to milk and once he got the hang of it, she did it herself.

"I know they're not the tits you were hoping to touch but just keep milking." She joked. He smiled but it was faint and it didn't reach his eyes. Sakura could hear the awkward splatting of the milk as it landed in the bucket.

"Sasuke," She looked at him from underneath the cow. "Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" he sighed. He stopped milking as he stared at the milky white in the bucket. He looked at her concerned face. "Actually I'm not." He sighed again. "Yesterday my mom ordered me to not hang out with you."

"So, you came here to tell me you're not going to talk to me anymore?" Sakura stopped milking the cow and it mooed at her.

"No, actually the opposite." He groaned. "She said you were only hanging out with me because of my money."

Sakura scoffed. "I'm the last person on Earth who would do that to you or anybody else for that matter. Money's no concern for me."

"Yeah I know that because I know you but she doesn't know that." Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration. "She wouldn't recognize love if it was staring her in the face." He said repeating his thoughts yesterday. "She's such a hypocrite. She married my dad for money, not for love."

"I knew I never really liked that woman." Sakura cursed.

"She said she wanted me to be happy but she can't see that the only reason I am happy is you, you know." Sakura lifted her head so that the cow's body was covering her face and blushed again.

It was silent for a moment until Sakura said. "Well, just forget about it. Don't listen to her. Don't let her do this to you. Just be happy on your own terms." She lowered her head so she could see his face. "And get back to milking, Sasuke"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He grinned.

"I'll tip the cow on you." Sakura replied ingeniously.

"Like you could tip a cow by yourself."

"Good point." She stopped to think about a good comeback. "Think of it this way: If you help me, I'll finish sooner giving me more time-off before I have to go back. Now who could I spend that free time with, I wonder." She pretended to wonder by looking up at the blue sky.

"Fine, you win Sakura." He continued milking the poor tortured cow. Sakura just smiled at him. He would sacrifice his time to milk a cow so he could spend time with her. Perhaps milking a cow wasn't that bad but how far _would_ he go?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been another 5 days wince that day they were milking cows. Sakura and Sasuke were careful not to show any interest in each other when they were around Lorelei but in private, they let it all out. Sasuke had been gone for the past 2 days as he and family had traveled to a beach farther away. They were supposed to return today but Sakura doubted she'd be able to see him until tomorrow morning unless he snuck out of his room and knocked on her window like he had done once before. Sakura hadn't let him in because she was paranoid about Esteban who was staying in the cabin beside her.

"Sakura," Esteban called to her. "There's a phone call for you. It's Sayu." Sakura snatched the phone and ran to a private room out of everyone's earshot.

"What's up, Mags?" Sayu's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Nothing much, you know?" She sighed. "The usual: waiting, rich people, horses and cows and a hell lot of rain."

"I shall repeat again: What's up?" Sayu giggled. "When you babble like that I know you're hiding something. Are there are hot guys so far?"

"Actually that's part of the reason why I'm babbling, there's this guy." She paused to let Sayu squeal. "At first he was a huge stuck up rich kid prick but now he's so sweet and compassionate and a hell of a good kisser."

"You kissed him!? No way! You go girl." She continued mumbling incoherent things. "So he's hot, right?" It was clear as she calmed down a bit.

"Is that all you can think about? Well, if you must know he _is _pretty good-looking!" Sakura answered with a blush. "He has the most gorgeous eyes."

"Oh My God! I was wondering when you were going to get a boyfriend! He sounds perfect."

"Sometimes I think he is." She sighed. "And even though he's in a higher class and he's richer he still wants to spend time with me."

"Sound too good to be true." Sayu raised her eyebrow as she stared out her apartment window. "Too bad it's not going to last."

"Huh?" That comment caught Sakura by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on you know exactly what I mean." Sayu grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "He's going to have to go back to where he lives and you're coming back here."

"Oh yeah." Sakura had pushed that thought out of her mind for the past few weeks but now it came creeping up on her.

"Even if you did stay in contact, rich guys like him move fast and he'll have another girlfriend before you can say rich prick." Sayu took a bite out of her apple.

"Speaking of pricks," Sakura swallowed trying to keep up the conversation in a lively way, "how's your boyfriend, Jacob?"

"Still going strong." She gasped. "Which reminds me: he has this single friend he was talking about. He seems pretty cool maybe you and his friend should get together when you come back."

"Sure, maybe." Sakura could barely keep up the charade. "Listen, thanks for calling but I have to go work. I'll send you an email when I have the time, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. I was just about to meet Jacob anyways."

"Talk to you later. Bye!"

"TTYL!" Sakura hung up before another word was spoken. She walked out of the room gloomily and handed the phone to Esteban.

"Bad News?" He asked, seeing her solemn expression.

"Sort of." Sakura didn't even bother looking at him. She went to her room to shed some tears and got back to work, refusing to feel sorry for herself. She was surprised to see Sasuke had come back early. Apparently Stanley didn't like the beach that much. Sakura hadn't really thought about how to treat Sasuke after what Sayu had just made clear to Sakura so she just avoided speaking to him entirely.

"Hey, Sakura." A deep voice said.

"Hi, David."

"What's up?" He ruffled his blond hair.

"Nothing. Just cleaning up around the kitchen, you know?" She groaned in frustration.

"Is that kid your boyfriend?" He said suddenly. Sakura turned to look in the direction he was pointing. He was pointing at Sasuke.

"No he's not." She replied. "He's just a—he's not even a friend. Just acquaintance. Why?"

"He seems really protective over you. And he glares at me when I talk to you. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself over his jealousy."

Sakura smiled. Jealousy.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting at a table staring at them. Sakura hadn't so much as waved at him let alone greet him. Perhaps she didn't want to do anything when Lorelei was around but she wasn't here now. Sasuke saw her smile at something David had said and his glare intensified. He had been away from her for a few days: A few days of torture and now she was so close but he couldn't touch her. The torture was worse when he saw her having fun with someone else. At least she wasn't flirting otherwise he would get really angry.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, momentarily able to see well as his hair was out of his face. He knew it was just only a few more hours before he could be alone with her tomorrow morning. Then, he could touch and kiss her all he wanted. He just hoped that while he was gone, David had gotten to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, he wasn't awakened by Sakura usual humming. Instead he heard lonely footsteps.

He had come to the conclusion last night that Sakura had been avoiding him. She hadn't even smiled at him during dinner. Every time he tried to get close to her, she ducked behind something and went out of sight or talked to someone so he couldn't talk to her. He was going to come down to the reason.

She went down to the horse stables and Sasuke followed her silently. He was surprised when the rooster crowed and he jumped back. Luckily he didn't make any noises. Sakura disappeared into a stall. Sasuke followed her but when he looked around the corner, she was already on the horse, no saddle just back. The horse was surprised by his sudden appearance and neighed in surprise. Sakura hit the horse so it would go and it raced through the door, almost knocking into Sasuke.

"Sakura, wait!" He called back. Had she known he was following her? Is that why she got on the horse?

"Sorry Sasuke. The horse it out of control!" She called back, lying through her teeth. The horse was running exactly where she wanted it to go: away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was really frustrated…and angry. He unlocked a stable and jumped on the horse. A long time ago he had horse-riding lessons but he didn't anymore. Maybe riding this horse could bring them back. He rode the horse out of the stables and looked around to see where Sakura had gone. He could see her a little farther away still riding her horse. Sooner or later she would come to the fence. Sasuke raced after her gaining speed because she hadn't realized he was following her yet.

"Sakura, would you stop already?" Her horse stopped on her command as she knew she couldn't avoid him anymore. He would just keep chasing after her. He stopped his horse and got off like her. "Your horse doesn't look out of control." He panted.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She said coldly.

"Don't try to act mean." He was still panting. "You can't do it and it doesn't suit you."

"What do you want" She repeated.

"I want to know why you are avoiding me." He commanded.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Come on! I come back and you won't even say hi to me. Then you run off with a horse." He scoffed. "We both know you're avoiding me but you're the only one who knows why. Just tell me why."

"I like you Sasuke. I really like you." She wiped her cheek as her eyes started to overflow.

"And I like you too." He stood a step forward but she matched it with a step back.

"That's the problem!"

He was shocked for a moment. "How could that be a problem?"

"I like you _too_ much and when you leave, it's going to hurt." She held her hand close to her chest.

"S-so you end it now so you don't have to deal with the pain later on?" He stuttered, obviously not seeing the logic.

"If I start to like you even more and if we keep going, it'll just hurt even more. The pain will be minimal this way." She explained, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know it was childish the way I was avoiding you but I thought maybe if you thought I was being a bitch, you'd just forget about me and move on with your rich life." Sakura sniffed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you." His sincere eyes almost made Sakura want to change her mind. She shook her head.

"Trust me, this is the only way." She turned and with a swift movement, she was on her horse.

"No, Sakura. It isn't. And it's not right either." He watched her turned her horse around. "If it was right it would feel right, like when we were together but this just feels wrong." She galloped her horse away leaving him standing there. He cursed, watching her leave. He felt empty, in a way. He got on his horse and trotted back to the stabled slowly in a glum way. Although the day was sunny and bright, Sasuke felt quite the opposite deep inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her. She was so close in his reach and yet so far. He didn't bother trying to follow her in the morning because he knew she would just push him away. Now that Sasuke wasn't in the way, David tried his best to interest Sakura. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't interested; although she talked to him in a friendly manner it wasn't very enthusiastic. 3 days had passed and Sasuke was feeling like he should march over there and knock some sense into her head. He hadn't slept much and his reasoning was becoming very grey.

Sakura wanted to jump into his arms and say everything she said was a lie and she regretted it but she knew she couldn't. The pain she felt now couldn't compare to the pain she would have later on if she continues with him.

One afternoon, as Sakura was walking out of her cabin after taking a shower, David stopped her. He pulled her out of sight against the wall of the other side.

"What, David what is it?" Sakura thought it was something really urgent.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said holding her wrists.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out? Maybe to the town or something. We could catch a movie"

"Umm…David. I'm not really interested in a relationship right now." She said awkwardly. "We could just be friends." She suggested.

"Why? Did you just come out of a bad relationship?"

"Well the relationship wasn't bad but the break-up was, I guess." Sakura answered. "I guess you could say I'm vulnerable and I don't want to make a bad decision." She suddenly realized how tight David's' grip was on her wrists.

"I think you're beautiful and smart and really nice and I would never hurt you like that."

"David, you're hurting me now." She struggled. "Please let go."

"Could I just kiss you once?" The look in his eyes was frightening her.

"No, David, stop! I don't want you to. Let me go!"

"Just one and then I'll let you go."

"David! I said stop! Don't force yourself on me!" It was too late. He already pressed his lips against hers. It was momentarily until David was pulled off her and she was free. Sasuke pulled David to face him and swiftly punched him in the face.

"She said stop David. Or can't you hear her?" He frowned at David who was now on the floor.

David raised his hand to his nose and felt the hot blood flow out. He stood up, cursed at Sasuke and turned towards the way he could find a bathroom.

Sasuke turned to look over at Sakura. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Sasuke." She smiled weakly, as if she didn't deserve being saved.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. He just let one word escape his lips with pure compassion. "Sakura."

There was a long silence, neither of them knowing what to say, but then Sasuke started. "People are always telling me to live life to the fullest." Sakura was a little shocked at the sound of his voice. "Who cares what the future holds? Who cares what was in the past? Just live the present to the fullest."

"Sasuke." Sakura started but he stopped her.

"Just let me finish." He said. "If we were together, in 5 years we could look back at this time as the best summer of our lives and although it may hurt, it would probably be worth it. If I was with you, it would be worth it."

"Sasuke!" Sakura started again.

"Of course it'll hurt when we get separated but it would have been great while I lasted. Because we would have been together. Not apart"

"Sasuke!" She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I completely agree."

"Say what?" He asked bewildered.

"We should spend as much time possible together before we separate, that's what you're trying to say right?" He nodded. "Then I agree. The past is the past. The future is the future. Fuck them both we're in the present." He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"It feels right again." Sakura sighed as she cuddled closer to him. "Just promise me something."

"Sure."

"In a few years, we have to meet again. Even if you have a girlfriend who you love and who is better than me in every way, we have to meet and maybe we could be friends." It pained to say the words but she said them anyway.

"Sure, but you'll be the one with a new boyfriend and I'll be the one still getting over you." He tightened his grip on her. "I wasn't able to hold you for a long time so don't expect me to let go very easily."

"I hardly call 6 days a long time." She looked up at his face. "But I still miss being held like this."

"You could've asked David to hold you." He noted and she glared at him.

"But it wouldn't have felt the same…because it wouldn't have been you." She smiled.

"So what made you change your mind anyways?" He inquired.

"I was thinking about what you said about how it felt right to be together and I thought it should feel right all the time." She grinned again. "Even if later it'll hurt, I might as well take advantage of the situation."

"So you're taking advantage of me?"

"I sure am." She replied. "Although I am completely opposed to violence there was another reason I changed my mind…" She moved her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down so she could whisper into his ear. She was still standing on her toes. "It was probably how sexy you looked when you punched David."

"Glad to be of service." He grinned. "If he ever comes within 10 feet of you, he's going to get way more than just a bloody nose."

"Aw man," Sakura moaned. "I have to get back soon."

"All I want to do right now is be alone with you." He whispered. "But obviously it's too late for that." His tone changed as he looked up to see David with a tissue in his nostril. "Hi, David."

Sakura pulled back and turned to look at David's wide blue eyes but Sasuke wouldn't remove his hand from her waist.

"I thought you said he _wasn't _your boyfriend." He looked accusingly at Sakura. "You said he wasn't even a friend."

"She was a little confused at the moment." Sasuke said before Sakura could say anything. "I don't want you coming near Sakura."

"Why not?"

"Firstly, because you practically just attacked her back there." He smiled remembering what he had done when he had first kissed her without the same result.

"And secondly because she's _my_ girlfriend and I know what's best for her." They glared at each other for a moment.

"SAKURA!" Esteban's voice was loud and angry. Sakura was glad she had an opportunity to flee from the awkward conversation.

"Coming!" She called back. She pulled away from Sasuke's grip and walked past David. Sasuke kept between them for the whole time.

Sasuke and Sakura were happy again. Esteban was glad too because Sakura put more effort into her work. They gave each other knowing glancing and friendly smiles from across the room as if they had a secret language made 

up of gestures. David attempted to speak to Sakura several times but every time, either Sasuke was there to save her or she told him she didn't want to talk to him. After what he had done to her, she'd lost all respect she had had for him and she didn't refrain from telling him that.

"Good Evening, Stanley, Loerlei, Sasuke." Sakura said politely looking at each of them and handing them their menus.

"Hi Sakura!" Stanley greeted enthusiastically.

"Good Evening, Sakura." Was Lorelei's response.

"Hey, Mags." Sasuke smiled.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Coke" Stanley said automatically.

"Sprite, please." Sasuke said.

"Just water, dear Sakura." Lorelei said.

"Coming right p" Sakura said as she walked away. Sasuke opened his Menu to look at the different variety of foods and a slip of paper fell on his lap. He opened it slyly and read it.

_Still want to be alone with me? Meet me by the lake around midnight tonight._

He looked over to where Sakura was standing and caught her eye, meaning he had gotten the message.

It didn't take Stanley very long to get to sleep. Stanley was pretty much a deep sleeper 30 minutes into his sleep. 6 minutes to midnight, Sasuke was at the lake.

"Wow, such impeccable timing." Sakura commented as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He smirked and kissed her, gently. "So what are we doing here anyways?"

"Well, since you said you wanted to be alone I thought we should be completely alone; some here where no one can touch us." He raised his eyebrows. "In the lake."

"Oh, I see your plan." He let her get in the bark first and then pushed the bark off, jumping in. They rowed a little ways in the lake, not wanting to go too far in case they were too tired to get back. Sasuke stared at the artistic way the moonlight shone on her and the reflection it made in the water. Sakura raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sasuke, don't think you're getting anything else than my company tonight." She cleared. "I didn't take you out here for sex."

"I wasn't even thinking about that!" He exclaimed. "Can't a guy admire his girlfriend? Even if I was thinking about that, I would never force myself on you." He gritted his teeth.

"You're one of the most understanding person I've ever met." Sakura commented switching so she could sit beside him. "Except maybe my dad."

"You know, I'm a virgin too." He confessed. "My mom was always careful with the girls I hung out with and she always wanted me to have sex after I married."

"I like the idea of having sex before marriage better. It gives the relationship a different point of view." Sakura said. "I think you should know everything about a person before you decided to marry."

"I guess." He nodded. "But if you have sex after marriage then that person would be your first and last for the rest of your life. It makes s it so much more special."

"But what id you were absolutely certain you were going to spend the rest of your life with that person so you had sex with them before marriage?" Sakura conquered.

"Then I say, go right ahead and do it." It was silent as the conversation ended. The chirping of the night birds and the crickets filled in the silence.

"Sasuke, you consider me your girlfriend, right? I mean, we _are_ in a relationship, right?" She was nervous to know the answer.

"No," Sakura stiffened. "I consider you way more than that. You are my life. My tree of reason. You are my only reason now." It was the closest he had ever come to saying he loved her. "You are like an addiction. I can't get enough of you. It's so hard to stay away from you."

"That's good" She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Is it really?" He breathed. "If you're my only reason, what will I do when I leave?"

"Your tree of reason will grow more reasons and then one day, my reason will be replaced with someone else." He leaned back so they were both lying on the bottom of the boat.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen to me." He whispered.

"To me either." She kissed his neck. "Just don't worry about it."

"Just talking hypothetically now:" Sasuke fidgeted. "Would you marry me, if I asked you to?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, I meant hypothetically." He drew circles on her arm to stop his nervous fidgeting. "If I asked you to run away with me and marry me?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. I mean, it's a really big decision." She looked up into his eyes. "It's a life changing decision. I would marry you but the running away part freaks me out."

"A life without you is no life at all." He sighed. "You know the first day we met, we were talking about fears. I suddenly realized what my biggest fear is: living without you."

"You're so over dramatic!" She sniffed as she started to cry without even realizing it.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you cry?" He caressed her moon-silken cheek. "Don't cry. When you cry, I get sad." He wiped her tear away. "Come here." He pulled her closer and kissed her with such passion it made her stomach flip again.

"Change the subject, you fool." She commanded.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said randomly. "And you're smart but so stubborn sometimes. And I'm so lucky, I don't deserve you."

"You're such a charmer." She sniffed, smiling. "You're exactly the type of person I was brought up to hate but I think I've fallen in love with you, Sasuke."

"I don't think, I _know_ I've fallen for you," He closed his eyes, "Margaret Sanchez."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura smirked. "It's not an everyday thing."

"I'm sure because I can't stop thinking about you when I'm not around you and when I'm with you then I feel like time has stopped and I don't have to do anything except hold you." He pulled her closer to his body. "When I met you, you seemed to light up my life."

"Then I guess I _have_ fallen for you if it's like that." She grinned. "I've never felt this before for anyone."

"Neither have I. Isn't it exuberating?" He chuckled. "I can see you blush even in the moonlight." Sakura groaned and hid her face in his neck.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your accent?" She said trying to change the subject again.

"No, you never did."

"Well, I do." She breathed on his neck. "It's so…well…whatever, I love it."

Sakura closed her eyes as sleepiness took over her and Sasuke stared at the starry sky. There was way more stars than he's ever seen before. As they lay in each other's arms, it felt perfect. It was as if they were statues meant to be together because that's how they were carved by a more powerful source.

"If you won't marry me, then will you go out on a date with me?" He asked as a thought popped in his head.

"Sure. Name the time and place and I'll be there." She slurred sleepily.

"The day after tomorrow I'm going to town and maybe you could join me." He suggested. "It'll be just me and you hanging out all day long."

"I'll go anywhere with you." She yawned. "But I have to ask Esteban and you have to remind me…tomorrow morning because I'm really tired."

"Sure." He kissed her forehead. "Now get to sleep. You sure do need it."

"Thanks Sasuke." He could feel her hot breath on his neck as she yawned again. "I love you."

He hesitated before answering. "I love you too, Sakura."

So this feeling he was feeling was love. He hadn't recognized it because he's never seen it before. He was absolutely certain he loved Sakura more than anything else in the world. She had helped him create a heart and he could feel the dominating part she had in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura woke up to the beeping of her watch. She had anticipated that she would fall asleep so she brought her wristwatch. It was a good thing she had otherwise Esteban would probably get really angry. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the boat where she expected to be. She was lying in her bed. Was everything that had just happened a dream? She looked over to her side and was surprised to see Sasuke lying on the bed beside her. She was so surprise that she let out a scream. Sasuke bolted away and rolled off the bed with a thump.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She whispered loudly bending down next to his fallen body.

"Sakura, what are you doing in my room?" He asked. "Wait, I'm in your room, aren't I?" She nodded.

"Sakura? Are you okay in there?" Esteban knocked on the door. "Why did you scream?"

"Everything's fine." Sakura signalled to Sasuke to be quiet. "I just… saw a big cockroach." She made a face; glad that he couldn't see it otherwise he would know she was lying.

"But you're not scared of cockroaches." He said suspiciously.

"It just took me by surprise." Sakura reassured. "It's gone now."

"Okay then." She heard his footsteps as he walked away

"Whew that was close." Sasuke said standing up. His clothes were all wrinkled and his hair was in messy disarray.

"What are you doing in my room _and_ sleeping in my bed?" Sakura inquired. "Did we do something last night that I forgot? I can't remember anything after the boat."

"Nope, I don't think you forgot anything." Sasuke sat down on the bed. "After you fell asleep, I rowed back to shore and carried you on my back to your room."

"Really? You should have just woke me up. You had to carry me _all_ the way? Wow, you're strong."

"Actually, you're just not that heavy." He said modestly.

"But you still didn't tell me why you were in my bed." She said suspiciously.

"Well, I was sort of watching you sleep…" He said guiltily. "And I guess I got sleepy and fell asleep."

"That's sort of creepy, man." She said inching away.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"I was kidding!" She leaned over and hugged him. "It's not _that_ creepy."

"Sakura do you remember everything about last night." He said remembering what he had confessed.

"Every word." She hugged him tighter. "Who could forget that night?"

"Well, since I'm already here, I guess I should remind you to ask Esteban if you could come tomorrow." He pointed out.

"Yeah! I'll do that right now." She let go of him and grabbed some clothes. "Just let me get ready." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

Sasuke sat on the bed awkwardly looking around not wanting to touch anything. Even thought it smelt like the lodge, there was a distinct smell of Sakura that wafted the air. Even the pillows and sheets that were changed almost very day had her scent coming off. He leaned over to take a close look at one of Sakura pictures on the bedside table when he heard a giggle behind him.

"Sasuke." She walked towards him, her voice distorted as she was laughing. "Your hair is so cute and funny." She reached up to touch it but he grabbed her hand.

"You think my hair is funny?" She nodded. "Well then let's see how funny you think this is." He walked forward causing her to step back and fall on the bed with a thump.

"Hey, wait Sasuke. It's not funny anymore." She panicked as she realised where he was going. " You see I stopped laughing." But she couldn't continue as she tried to wriggle away from him but her energy was drained from her as she laughed. When he stopped his unmerciful tickling, they were both panting: Sakura from laughing and Sasuke from holding her so tight. Sasuke still hand his hand on ready.

"You sadistic bastard." She panted at him. "You're so cruel."

"I guess you're never going to laugh at me again." He panted back. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You should see what your hair looks like now."

"Even after I _begged_ you to stop you didn't." She shook her head ignoring the previous comment. "My sides hurt like hell and so does my wrist." He let go as soon as she said that. It made her smile knowing that he cared if he hurt her.

"What are you waiting for?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Make me feel better." It was more like and order than a request.

"If you insist" He kissed her red wrist where his hand had been and then kissed his way up her arm and then kissed her full lips. Their mouths moved like a dance as the slipped their tongues together to massage against one another. The choreography made their hearts skip a beat in their chests. When Sasuke pulled away, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Better now?"

"You have no idea." She moaned. But what she didn't know is that he had a pretty good idea because he felt the same way. "Anyways, no more of this." She pushed him away and pulled herself off the bed, fixing her hair. "I have to go to work."

"You're so cruel!" Sasuke whined. It was so perfect but she just took it away in a second.

"There's this word that would go very well right now." She looked up at the ceiling pretending to think about it. "Oh yeah, it's called REVENGE!" She grabbed his hand, opened the door and pulled him out.

"Hey be a little more discreet next time. People could be watching" Sasuke hissed looking around at the empty cabin porches.

"Next time?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Well…that is…if there is a next time." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Oh, go buy yourself something expensive." She just looked at him for a moment and walked away.

"One can dream can't they?"

Sasuke was out for the whole day as usual but he came back for dinner. Sakura had spent the whole day trying to convince Esteban to let her out the next day. She knew exactly how to manipulate him. All she had to do was make him feel guilty and bother him enough so that he'll get annoyed and give up. She made him feel guilty by saying that she had worked so hard that she was very tired and she wanted to meet people her own age. She told him it was her fault she could go on vacation without actually having fun.

Sakura left a note for Sasuke in his menu again but this time it said: _Tomorrow is a go. Make up an excuse for your parents. We'll leave in the morning; _Three short sentences that meant that they could spend the whole day together tomorrow. While his mother was busy trying to make Stanley eat his greens, Sasuke caught Sakura's attention. He mouthed to her: _Can't wait _and she winked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You don't think anybody's going to get suspicious?" Sakura asked the next morning as they made their way to his car. She was wearing another one of her rare pretty summer dresses. She was happy because she got to wear it.

"Only Mr. Just-one-kiss." Sasuke groaned. "He watches you like an over-protective hawk."

"Haha, just how long were you watching that whole episode?" She climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"You know I can't blame him though." Sasuke said ignoring the question. He thought it was lame the way Sasuke watched over Sakura the same way David did but with much more intensity. "If you weren't my girl, I'd try to kiss you too." She gave him a sarcastic glare. "Are you sure you're not with me for my money?" He looked over at her.

"I don't need money. I'm perfectly happy with what I have." She smiled again.

"But what if someone wanted to give you the best of the best." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Then that person wouldn't have to spend a penny on me." She looked down and her hands. "All they'd have to do is give me you." He laughed and turned on the car, revving it into action.

"You already have me heart and soul." He said softly as he drove unto the rocky road.

"Why do you need so much reassurance anyways?" Sakura inquired. "To get rid of your paranoia, I would make God hit me with a lighting bolt if I was lying to you." He made a sound as if he was trying to decide what to say. "Even if I told everyone in the world, broadcast it on live television that I loved you, you would still feel paranoid."

"I don't know I have this feeling, this tiny little hole of doubt and every time I think about it, it grows bigger." When he caught a look of Sakura's face, he moved to change his sentence a little. "It's no personal reflection on you. I trust you completely. It's me I don't trust. I don't know if I could cope if you were lying to me. I'd feel so foolish to believe you."

"There is no actress or actor in the world that could mirror the feelings I have for you." Sakura touched his check softly. "You can't fake it when you're in someone's arms and you feel that jolt of happiness. You can't fake the uncalled blushes or the stupid outbursts and the feeling that make everyone around you think that you're shining. Or how even the most annoying toddler can't break your happy mood, you know?"

"Oh, Sakura." He sighed. He turned the car into the parking lot of the mall. "I definitely know what you're talking about."

"Okay, then let's go have some fun." She opened her door. "Even if it involves spending large sums of your money." He glared at her. "Kidding, Sasuke. Jeez so sensitive."

Clothing in Costa Rica was exponentially much cheaper than in New York so Sakura felt rich when she was at the mall. Although the clothing was different style than in New York, Sakura had her own cool style she messed around with. Sasuke followed her around giving her advice on clothing and trying on stupid but hilarious costumes with her. Occasionally Sasuke would take a look of a pair of pants but he was engrossed by Sakura happy features. She was happy to be spending her whole day alone with him without having to worry about anything except her budget. But her budget didn't matter anyways because Sasuke insisted on paying for everything she got. On their way to the food court, Sasuke dragged her into a jewellery shop.

"No Sasuke, I don't enough money to buy anything in here. And even if I did, I don't need anything." She tugged on the arm of his shirt.

"No, I'm going to buy something for you." He contradicted.

"No, no no no no!" She exclaimed. "You can't. I don't want you to waste your money on me anymore. Besides when they see you pale white face, they're going to raise the price. And you can't speak Spanish."

"I'll use body language." Sasuke smirked. "Come on, I just want to get you something nice." She groaned, not knowing how to convince him not to buy her anything.

"Seriously, Sasuke, I don't need it." She begged.

"But I _want_ you to have it." He said stubbornly. "I'm going to buy one for you whether you like it or not so you want to chose it or not."

"Well, if you put it that way, it makes it so obvious what I have to do." He smirked in triumph. "You chauvinist." She mumbled. She looked around the shop, trying very hard to ignore the prices and just looking at the design. Sasuke saw her stop at one and stare at it. It was a heart with a rose entwined in it in a way that looked like it was holding it together. It was silver with a few small diamonds. It looked so beautiful but Sakura shook her head when she saw the price.

"You like that one?" Sasuke said over her shoulder.

"Umm, nope." She lied pathetically. "I think they're all despicable and a huge waste of money."

The next thing she knows, she's holding in her hands in a little red box. She couldn't believe she let Sasuke buy it. It wasn't her fault entirely. She hadn't known he had bought it until they were out of the shop. Now she was just staring at it while sitting at the food court, hoping someone less fortunate would grab it out of her hands and sell it to feed their family.

"Next time you buy me a present, just donate to charity. I'm good with that!" She put it down on the table still staring at it.

"Come on. You deserve it. I know you like it. Why don't you put it on?" Sasuke sat next to her eating his traditional rice and beans in huge portions.

"It's so pretty." She moaned. "I'm afraid it'll be tainted when I touch it." She looked at her nails which were dirty with dirt. No matter how much she washed her hands, her dirtiness would just come back when she started working again.

Sasuke groaned and took it from its box. He dragged his chair forward and put the necklace around her looking behind her to attach it together. "Its beautiful, you're beautiful, it's a match made in heaven." He leaned back to look at it. "It looks absolutely perfect on you."

Sakura chuckled wiping her ears to stop the tears from flowing. "You're amazing but I'm never coming shopping with you again!" Sakura decided holding on tight to the necklace. Sasuke just laughed and kissed her lightly.

"You're welcome."

"This is like the tickling thing all over again. I begged you not to but you still do it!" Sakura exclaimed after they finished their meal. They were walking around the second floor of the mall. She was still going on about the necklace. "I'll get my revenge!"

"What are you going to do? Throw it away?" He asked.

"No!" She said. "I like it and all and I would never throw it away but it was a pointless action."

"It's a metaphor." Sakura turned to look at him incredulously. "It means you have my heart."

"Dammit!" She looked away. She had nothing to comeback with. "You stubborn, cruel person!"

Shopping can actually take a lot of time when you're having fun. They visited almost every shop and decided to kill some time by watching a mobie in the movie theatre. The movies, like the clothes were very cheap. When they were walking out, they spotted a photo booth so they took pictures! When they were finished with their stupid poses they went to the park where Sakura taught Sasuke more about Costa Rica. They spent more time in the park than they thought it would, talking and asking questions. The conversations they had were never-ending. They could never know too much about each other.

"We shouldn't stay out here!" Sakura warned as it was getting dark. "Your super white skin is a magnet for getting mugged. My friend owns a bar and he'll let us have a few drinks _for free if_ we don't get drunk."

"I'm up for that!" Sasuke responded.

"Okay let's go before it's too dark!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench. They walked in silence together with Sakura leading the way. The silence was different compared to the talks they had but it was still fulfilling. They reflected on the past moments and just appreciated the moment of the present, holding hands not caring what happened next.

When they reached the bar, Sakura was greeted with a warm hug by the buff bartender. Sasuke –who was practicing his Spanish—caught on that he was a friend of Sakura's mother. An old boyfriend if you will. His loud booming voice was comforting in the stuffy bar.

"_Is that your boyfriend?"_ Heraldo asked Sakura in Spanish after the bar got a little fuller and Heraldo was busy bartending.

"_What makes you say that?"_ Sakura inquired.

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "_I see things. That boy has that love-struck look on his face. And you don't look so different either." _ Sakura giggled guiltily. _"He's definitely deeply in love with you."_

"_You think so?" _Sakura looked over at Sasuke's confused face.

"_Have you seen the way he looks at you? I haven't seen anyone do that to anyone around here. I'm absolutely positive."_ Sakura smiled. _"Your father and mother used to look exactly the same."_ Heraldo went back to bartending.

"I never knew it was so noticeable." Sasuke blew out all his air.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"What he said, about the way I look at you." Sasuke answered.

"Hey, you understood that?" Sakura exclaimed excited.

"I was getting tired of you speaking Spanish around me so I started listening and learning." He shrugged.

"Yeah," Sakura said getting back to the origin of the topic, "Heraldo sees things others don't."

"Well, he has a pretty good eye because I'm not contradicting anything he said. From what I understood." He added at the end.

"Drink your _cerveza_ and shut up." Sakura blushed.

After a few more hours and a few more drinks, things were messy.

"I'm a little tipsy!" Sakura realised. Heraldo had already stopped serving them drinks just as a cautionary.

"You're such a lightweight." Sasuke complained. "I don't feel anything. I can definitely drive you back home safely."

"Most likely the Irish blood in you." Sakura pushed her drink away. "I gotta go to the bathroom real badly. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be here." Sasuke reassured.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sakura did her business and returned to find Sasuke's seat empty. Sakura became a little worried. If he went outside, he's almost definitely be mugged but she couldn't see him anywhere in the bar so where else would he have gone? She waved goodbye to Heraldo even though he barely noticed and walked outside.

"Sasuke! Did you come out here?" She called out hoping he would hear. A lot of the lampposts were broken or flickering so Sakura couldn't see a lot. Only a bit of where she was going. She walked down the side of the building passing a freaky dark alleyway. She walked faster once she passed it. After a minute, she decided she might not have looked very well in the bar and she didn't think Sasuke was dumb enough to outside all alone, unless he was planning to ditch her, which she thought unlikely at the moment.

She made her way back but was suddenly grabbed by someone. She was pulled into the dark alleyway that she so stupidly didn't walk far enough away from.

"_Hola, pretty. What are you doing walking around alone?"_ A monotone voice said. _"You should have brought a friend because I have 2 other guys here with me."_

Her scream was stopped by a hand that came out of the darkness and clamped her mouth shut. She was panting from her fear. She could hear her heart pounding. She could vaguely see their faces but there was enough light to see their forms. The man grabbed her flailing arms and secured her wrists in one hand. It sort of felt like when Sasuke was tickling her except this time there was nothing to laugh about. He pushed her against the wall, pushing so hard against her, she couldn't move. He put his hand on her leg and moved it upwards while his friends snickered behind him. They weren't hurting her but if she moved, she was sure that they would. His hand was moving higher up her dress against her thigh. She closed her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if she didn't struggle. She didn't want her first time to be like this but if she didn't have a choice.

"_Are you a virgin?_ _Virgins are my favourite._"

If she could have used her mouth she would have said: Women are not Popsicle sticks! She decided she didn't want to lose her virginity like this if she had a choice. Perhaps if she caught him off guard, she could run for the street. It wasn't very far. With her strength, she yanked her hand free and elbowed him in 

the stomach. He keeled over and loosed his grip. She started running but a sharp pain to her face caught her by surprise and she fell to the floor with a scream. One of the men had just hit her.

"_I guess that means yes."_ He chuckled. He had secured her again before she knew it. _"Hold her arms for me. We should do this quick and easy." _Sakura heard the unzipping of his pants and readied for what was next. His hands were everywhere on her, groping whatever he could get his hands on and readying himself for his idea of fun. But he hadn't even gotten under her dress again when she couldn't feel his weight on her again. She coughed as she could smell and breathe clean air instead of the air of his hand. She heard a grunt and a few words of Spanish and the sound of running footsteps. She was still terrified and her limbs were paralyzed.

"Sakura, is that you? Oh my God! What the hell were you doing?" A familiar voice called: A voice that played in her dreams every night. He grabbed her and picked her up like a child. As soon as she was in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He walked cautiously across the street as I moving fast would do something to her and put her down on the dirty sidewalk. He detached her fingers around his neck and looked into her wide open eyes. "Are you okay?"

As soon as the words were out, Sakura started talking and she couldn't stop. "I have never been more scared in my entire life. I went out to look for you and I couldn't find you and I passed the alleyway and I knew I should have walked farther away but I wasn't paying any attention and then he was there and he was touching me all over…" She started to cry and the words became incoherent sobs. The muscles in Sasuke's jaw moved when she said that.

"Sakura calm down. It's okay. You're okay now." If she was in such a fragile state, Sasuke would have run after those men. Anything Sasuke said just made her start another batch of blubbering. If only he could close her mouth long enough to calm her down. He grabbed her waist and pulled her head towards him. He kissed her lips and she stopped talking but her body was still shaking and she was still breathing as fast as a hummingbird. He pulled back and she paused for a moment but when she opened her eyes blabbered on after a few seconds. He decided the small hesitance to continue talking was a good sign so he kissed her again. By the time he pulled away the hyperventilating had stopped. Her speech was now coherent and her eyes weren't super wide. Maybe one more would do it so he kissed her again and this time she responded slightly.

"Are you better now?" Her shaking had now stopped and the only thing left was her crying.

"Kiss me again, and I will be." He smiled before she pulled him close and kissed him. When he pulled away he caressed her cheek. "Only you could do that to me." She smiled happily. "That was awesome. I should go into hysteria more often."

"Please don't." He sighed. "I was so freaked out. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing. Just don't try doing that to anyone else." She laughed.

"I was so worried." He continued. "I went to the bathroom and you were gone. Heraldo said he saw you go outside."

"I thought you went outside." Sakura said. "I didn't want to lose my virginity like that." Sasuke flinched.

"I heard you scream and came running but I didn't know it was you." Sasuke sighed. "I was so scared and then I saw him the on top of you and I got so angry and –Did he do that to you?!" Sakura had moved her head into better lighting and he saw her red cheek and bleeding lip. He slid his hand across the redness. She could practically see him fuming with anger. "If I ever see him again—"

"Sasuke, can we just not talk about this, please?" Sakura begged. "I was scared shit less for once in my life and talking about it just makes it harder."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Sasuke nodded. "I'm just glad I came in time. Let's go to the car. Can you walk?"

"I'm all good." She answered but Sasuke disagreed when she stood up.

"You might collapse any second." He knelt down in front of her. "I'll give you a free piggy back ride."

"No way! I've never got one before." She climbed on.

"Really?" Sasuke said going along, happy that the conversation was changing. "Why?"

"My Dad never really got around to it and he had a hernia operation when I wanted to." Sasuke stood up and made his way to the car. "Nobody wanted to give me one because I never felt like asking."

"So, what does it feel like?"

"Let's just say, I never knew something so simple could feel so good and be so relaxing." Sasuke laughed. "You're so warm, Sasuke." She whispered and breathed in. "And you smell really nice, too."

"You smell nice too." He looked up at the starry sky. "Just relax and enjoy the moment." Sakura relaxed and enjoyed the moment all the way to the car in silence. Sasuke let her slide off his back and opened the passenger seat door for her. Neither of them wanted to say anything about what had just happened so they stayed silent and awkward. He walked her to her cabin in silence and entered in silence. Finally talking couldn't be avoided.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He wiped her blood with the end of his sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been better, Sasuke, but I can make it through."

"Good." He sighed. "Do you need anything? You're not hungry or anything." He looked at his watch and it read 10:14 pm already.

She hesitated for a moment. "Nope, I don't think so."

"OK then." He kissed her red cheek and to his surprise, she flinched. "I'm sorry." His fists were balled up tight as if he were trying not to hit something. "Good Night." She stared at him as he opened the door and looked back making sure she didn't change her mind. He closed the door and the room was silent. It was dark and creepy for Sakura and she wished she had her cat Peanut to keep her company.

She ran to the door and opened it quickly and opened her mouth to say something but then blushed at her stupidity. She was standing on the porch looking down at her feet while Sasuke gazed at her in confusion.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He climbed up the steps and took her hand.

"N-nothing's wrong…I just…" She gathered up her courage. "T-this is a weird favour to ask…" He raised his hand to her cheek making it harder for her to concentrate.

"Your pulse." He could feel it as he tightened his grip on her hand. It was beating fast as she was embarrassed to say what she was about to. "Whatever it is, I'll do it for you."

"Stay." She commanded looking up, still blushing. "Please, stay the night. I don't want you to go." His expression was that of surprise and construed with uncertainty. "Please, I really need this. Just sleep next to me. Please." She begged. Sakura tightened her grip on his hand.

"You know I can't say no to you." He groaned in dismay.

"Then don't, Sasuke." She continued. "Pleeeeease."

"You had me at Stay." He said and she jumped for joy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated pulling him in. "You're so amazingly great. I love you. Just let me get changed." She skipped into the bathroom, grabbing her pyjamas on the way there.

"This is going to be torture." He said as she closed the door to the bathroom. He slipped off his shoes and sighed as he waiting for Sakura to finish.

"Why is it going to be torture?" She asked as she opened the door. She was wearing guy boxers and a tank top.

"I should have known you would hear me." He tore her eyes away from her so he wouldn't stare. "It's going to be torture because I'll be lying next to you while you look so tempting." He hissed.

"You did it before you can do it again, cry-baby." She sat down on the bed next to him. "You know, I think you should take your clothes off."

"Huh?" Sasuke jumped up from the bed.

"Not _all _of them." She blushed realizing how that sounded. "It's bad to sleep with your clothes on."

"Okaaaaaay." He said trying to cover the silence.

"Aw, come on Sasuke." Sakura encouraged. "Don't be shy."

Sasuke just shrugged and pulled his shirt off. Sakura was a little unprepared so she blushed again and looked away from his muscular chest. Sasuke dropped his shirt on the floor and smirked noticing the action.

"See something you like?" Sakura's face turned tomato red. "Who's the shy one now?" He pulled down his jeans leaving him in his boxers. He leaned closer to her making her pulse race.

"Shut up, Sasuke, and turn off the light." She climbed under the covers.

"Yes ma'am." He made his way to the light and switched it off. He swerved through the darkness until he hit the side of the bed with his knee. "Ow."

Sakura giggled. "You idiot, I'm over here." She reached out for his arm and pulled him unto the bed.

"Thank you for saving me." Sasuke joked pulling the covers over him.

"Thank _you_ for saving me." Her hand traveled down his bare arm to his hand. It gave him goosebumps.

"As long as you're mine, I'll always protect you." He squeezed her hand and raised it up to kiss it. Then he rested it against his chest.

"I wish I could be yours forever." She whispered. She could feel his heart beating on her hand.

"Me too." She leaned down and rested her head on the pillow and he copied her movement.

"Hold me, Sasuke." Then she turned so her back was facing him. He wrapped his bare arms around her and she took his hand.

"Are you feeling better now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks to you." She tangled her bare feet with his for warmth.

"I was right…this _is_ pure torture." Sasuke complained. "It's worse than last time." Sakura only sighed and listened to her heart beat faster than ever. 

Sasuke pushed away the many thoughts racing through his mind just holding her like this. As the silence deepened, Sakura decided to voice her thoughts.

"Sasuke," she started, "in the car, I was sort of thinking about something."

"About what, exactly?" Sasuke didn't have to talk very loud since his mouth was right against her ear.

"About my virginity, I guess."

"So?" He asked not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking about what almost happened today." She gulped and he twitched. "And I didn't want my first to be like that. I would rather you…be my first."

"Now?" He gasped.

"No you dumb-ass, it was just a suggestion." She reached behind her and touched his cheek. "But if you don't like it then, I guess not."

"No, no." He grabbed her hand. "I like the idea—I love the idea—but, I mean, are you sure?"

"When people love each other, they make love right?" She pointed out.

"_I_ love _you_." He commented.

"I don't care if my first is perfect with a date and candles and everything like in the movies." She shook her head. "It'll be perfect if it's with someone I love, who is you."

"I love you more than any man could love a woman…or a man for that matter." He joked.

"You're just a boy." She laughed.

"Depends what you consider a man." He laid his head down on hers. "I feel that I love you as much as 10 men could."

"What if you put that love in physical form?" Sakura asked.

"I could do that if you wanted me to." He confirmed.

"How about tomorrow night at the volcano tub when no one's watching?" Sakura said quickly.

"You're moving really fast." Sasuke noted. "Why the volcano tub?"

"Because they say it has healing powers." She said guiltily.

"And you actually believed that?" He said surprised.

"You were supposed to be the superstitious one." She said remembering what Sasuke's dad had said they met.

"Okay." He gave in. "But are you sure? You have to be absolutely positive."

"Are _you_ sure?" If she was a bird she would have turned her head all the way back but instead she twisted her body so she could look him in the face. They smiled at each other and she kissed him lightly, resting her lips on his for a moment. "Will you be there or not?"

"You think I would miss it?" He smirked.

"You pervert." She joked and turned away. "Go to sleep or perish."

"How can I sleep when you're laying in front of me distracting me in those petty things you call shorts?" He hissed. "Tempting."

"Sasuke!"

"Ok, I'll try!" He said when he heard the tone in her voice. He adjusted his position and kissed her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Good night, my tree of reason."

"Good night, my love."


End file.
